


nostalgia in my bedroom

by YouAreDeadRetry



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Cole teases him, I despise tagging, Jay's a 90s baby, M/M, ignore any typos im TIRED, this was just an excuse to think about Jay having a bedroom like mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreDeadRetry/pseuds/YouAreDeadRetry
Summary: spending the night in Jay's bedroom
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	nostalgia in my bedroom

Jay gave his parents a hug and exchanged goodnights as he parted ways and lead Cole down the hallway of the trailer to his childhood bedroom. Old, worn stickers of various characters were stuck to the outside of his door that he had to fight with a bit to get open, stupid door always got jammed. 

He ignored the embarrassment creeping up his spine as he caught Cole looking around the small cluttered room in awe. He had toys and trinkets covering every surface, nothing Cole didn't see living with him at the monastery but all of his childish interests really shined in here. That was the least of his worries now.

"Oh fsm, I forgot how small my bed was," Jay whined in embarrassment at the child sized bed, "I, uh, I'll take the couch or you can if you want-"

Cole shook his head. The beds on the bounty were only a bit larger, they could make this work. Somehow. He wanted to stay with him and avoid waking up to Ed and Edna early in the morning.

Jay paused to think about their sleeping arrangment, "Alright, uhm. What if you laid down and I laid ontop of you like you're a Snorlax?" 

"Like a... what?" 

The lightning elemental laughed and waved off Cole's confusion. He leaned onto the mattress just enough to yoink the stuffed animals from the furthest corner, leaning back to set them on the chest at the foot of the bed.

After Cole was comfortable, at least the best he can be in a bed meant for small children, Jay climbed on top of his hips before reaching to turn off his bedside lamp.

"Blue, we might break the bed if we..." 

It took him a second to realize how he was sitting.

"Oh, shut it! We're not gonna," Jay huffed and wormed his way into a sleeping position, hiding his blushing face in the crook of Cole's neck, "...not at my parent's."

Cole chuckled. He turned his face to kiss Jay's temple as an apology, "'didn't mean to make you so flustered." 

"Mhm."

The breathing against his neck softened as they sat in silence. Jay's not asleep yet, though. The smaller ninja readjusted himself and Cole had to wrap his arm around him so he didn't slip off. He continued to stare at the ceiling, littered with green glowing stars and comets. 

"You're like a poster child for 90's babies," Cole mused.

He can feel Jay smile against him, "Oh yeah? Wait til i show y'my Game Boy in the mornin'."

"I'm so excited, I can't sleep," he teased, "your stars don't last very long, do they?" The glow had already dimmed down, the stars closest to the lamp being the brightest and the furthest only being seen with the faint moonlight through the window beside them. 

The blue ninja shifted so he could look up at his boyfriend with a soft smile. "They're old. Found 'em when i was like 8. You see the lil dark spots in the middles?" Jay pointed up at one of the brightest stars still glowing and it took a second for Cole to see what he was talking about, "those are nails. I nailed each one of 'em into the ceiling because I didn't have the stupid sticker things." 

Cole snorted, "Jay Walker, an innovator, nerd, and a homo with the world's smallest bed. Triple threat. Seriously, how in the curse realm did you sleep on this?" He tried to move over some but didn't get far, proving his point.

"I had like... no muscle mass until I started training with Wu. And I don't think my parent's planned on me having a beefcake ninja boyfriend sleeping over when we got this bed."

"You mean, your parent's didn't plan on you dripping with hoes? Hmm." 

"Okay, I hate you," Jay immediately rolled over to face the wall, "go to bed." 

"And I love youuuuu," Cole purred in place of an apology.

"I hate you."

"You'll get over it."

"I'll die mad."

"Sounds about right."

Jay groaned, "Sleep, before I smother you with the pillow." 

The earth elemental pressed a soft kiss to the back of Jay's neck before closing his eyes to rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to the person in the ninjago server that held me at lloyd gunpoint for my lloyd and pix fic but instead i did this <3
> 
> also jay would love pac man so much change my mind


End file.
